Story of Two Shinobi
by Mystic Spirit Angel
Summary: Sakura has been heartbroken, crushed by her crush. It's up to a certain silver haired ninja to lift her spirits. Oneshot. Paring: KakashiSakura A/N: I don't own Naruto.
1. Story of Two Shinobi

**(A/N) This is my first KakaSaku fanfiction; I love this pairing! Also, I've only seen Naruto season 1-3(begining of). So Please don't flame me if I left something out. Please enjoy!**

* * *

As the winter grew cold and the flakes started to fall; Sakura thought back on that fateful day, the day her crush had crushed her. "Sauske? Y-you wanted to speak with me?" She asked with excitement and hope in her voice. "Sakura, I'm sorry, but will you just give it a rest?" Sauske sounded irritated. "W-what?" she stuttered in shock. "You heard me! I'm tired of you always flirting and following me around. It makes me sick, and sick of you. You're annoying so leave me alone and don't talk to me unless it's shinobi business..." And with that, he turned on his heel and left Sakura heart- broken and alone. 

She remembered crying, a waterfall of tears from her eyes that splashed sorrowfully onto the ground. She wasn't crying because he was gone; tears flooded down her face because she knew that everything he said was true. She had wished she could've curled up and died.

Sakura sighed at the sad memory, but what had happened after Sauske left brought a smile to her face.

She had got up and sat down against a sakura blossom tree in bloom. Her sobs had quieted and the tears became slower, but she was still weeping none the less. The hurt and pain still as strong as ever; oh how she wished the spirits would hurry up and take her life so she could feel pain no more. "Well that wasn't very nice now was it?" A voice had spoken next to her; she gasped in shock, but recognized it. She turned her head to see Kakashi looking at her upside down. He had focused his chakura to his feet so he could easily stand on the underside of the branch from the blossoming tree. "Kakashi-sensei! You scared me!" "Sorry Sakura." he replied with a hint of amusement. With his hands in his pockets as usual, he detached himself from the tree, stealthily back flipped, and landed softly on his feet. "H-how long have you been there?" Sakura sniffed. Kakashi chuckled, "Long enough to see that a heart-broken young woman is in need of comfort."

The wind blew cold and she pulled her red jacket up as high as it would go to protect her face from the bitter frost. Yet, she felt warm inside as she remembered how happy she felt knowing that someone was there for her that day.

Kakashi had sat down next to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Who does Sauske think he is? Crushing an innocent girl's spirit like that. Shame on him!" Sakura giggled. Typical Kakashi, though he was always the one to make her feel better. His one uncovered eye crinkled a little so you could tell he was smiling underneath his mask. "You know," he took his hand off her shoulder and shifted himself so he could get a better look at her. "Personally, I think Sauske missed out on a great and beautiful woman." He had caught her off guard and she turned a deep shade of red. She looked away hoping her sensei didn't notice and, of course, he did. "Why Sakura, don't you think you're beautiful?" he said amusingly. That had only made her blush more. 'Is Kakashi...h-hitting on me!' she thought but, she had to answer, so she turned her head just enough for him to see part of her face and looked down at the ground. "W-well, yes b-but I...didn't think anyone else did...especially you." she looked away once again. Now it was Kakashi's turn to be caught off guard. He averted his eye and said, "Well...I'm just complimenting you. You _are _very pretty; I still don't see why Sauske would throw away a chance with a nice and sweet girl." He looked back to see Sakura with her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back. In Sakura's mind, she thought, 'Why do I feel like I wanted him to say something else? Well at least he really does think I'm pretty.' "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." "No problem." he replied, "but, please, call me Kakashi when we're not training.'Sensei' makes me sound old." Sakura tried to hold it in but she busted out laughing. Apparently it was contagious because he started laughing as well.

Sakura giggled at the memory. She can't believe how blind she was then. The wind started to die down and snow gently fell. It was really beautiful. She chuckled again, that had reminded her of something else...

Kakashi offered to walk Sakura home which she happily accepted. The sakura blossoms were falling all around while they walked through the luscious green grass.

"Sakura," He looked down at her. "Do you remember when I met you and the others? How I had asked you all to tell me a little about yourselves?" "Yes Kakashi, why?" she replied with curiosity. "Well, in light of recent events, what would you say your likes, dislikes, and future dream is now?" He asked with his hands naturally in his pockets. "Hmm...Now, what I like is learning new techniques from you. My future dream, well, I quite haven't figured that out, and what, or who, I dislike now is Sauske." She crossed her arms. Kakashi chuckled, "Well looks as if a lot has changed since then." She smiled and chuckled too. Sakura began to think, 'I feel so light and happy when I'm with him, and...I am sure I like him! Kakashi has always treated me like I'm somebody. Now that I think about it...he is hotter than Sauske! Nicer too.

Sakura came to a stop. Noticing this, Kakashi did the same. "Kakashi? Can I tell you something? It's about a guy I think I like." Sakura asked nervously without making eye contact. Kakashi was surprised. "Oh, there's someone else you've had a crush on besides Sauske?" Actually...it's someone I've recently realized I like. So...can I?" She asked, this time facing him. "Of course Sakura." 'I hope she doesn't ramble on like she did Sauske.' He thought. Yet, she spoke shyly and he could tell she was embarrassed. "Well...I think he's handsome and he's a very powerful ninja." her face was starting to turn pink. "He can be very kind and caring...He's also very mysterious so I don't really know all that much about him." She looked down, "And I don't know if he likes me." Kakashi sighed, "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...I said it once," 'And I don't mind saying it again,' he thought, "You're a very beautiful young woman. Whoever you have your eyes on, he probably has his eye...s on you too." 'That was close.' He was worried that Sakura might have caught that. To his relief she didn't; Sakura turned to face him and smiled. 'He called me beautiful again!' She felt her face warming up. "But, there's more..." She continued, "...there's an age difference that is probably considered...well, wrong..." "Hhhmmm..." He placed his hand under his chin as if in deep thought, "Let me guess..." 'His voice changed.' Sakura gasped softly, 'D-does he know?' Kakashi leaned down to less than a foot away from her face. "He's a silver-haired ninja," He then pointed to the cloth covering the lower half of his face, "who always wears a mask, which his team is always trying to find out what he's hiding, especially the female member of the squad. He also prefers to keep some things to himself," Kakashi stood back up. "And he's also worried about the _major_ age difference." He turned his face away from her. "Gasp!" Sakura gasped, 'Ok, I _know _I'm redder than a strawberry.' She turned toward him. "S-so...you know th-that...I..." She gulped. "I like you?" Surprisingly, Kakashi turned a light shade of pink. He nobly faced her. "Yeah...I...kind figured it out a while ago and...," 'This is so wrong.' he thought, "I've liked you too for a while now." 'But why does it feel so right?' "R-really?" Sakura asked; her face still red but with a smile of happiness. "I have wanted to say this..." Kakashi put his hand behind his head, "You look even more gorgeous with all of these sakura blossoms falling around you." Sakura didn't think it was possible for he face to get any more red than it already was. "T-thank you." she replied. "So..." he leaned down until he was eye-level with her, "Do you really think of me as handsome?" "Uh…yes I do..." she felt her heart skip a beat. Kakashi placed his hand under her chin and started to lean closer. "Ka-kashi..." her voice, a faint whisper and her eyes slowly closed. Kakashi gently pulled down his mask and closed the space between them by capturing his lips with hers in a passionate, yet gentle kiss.

Sakura blushed and smiled as she continued her walk through the lightly snow-covered forest... 'Even though I didn't get to see his face; it was the most magical moment of my life.' She felt her heart swell up in glee. Yet, she began to feel sadness. Kakashi had left to go on a highly dangerous mission. She knows that there was a possibility that Kakashi might not come back. Unfortunately, because it came up so sudden, Naruto was the one who told her of the risks. It took all of Sakura's will-power to not cry in front of him. Naruto didn't know of Sakura's feelings towards Kakashi. "Oh I hope Kakashi doesn't get hurt." "Well that wouldn't be nice." She gasped and tuned around. And just like that fateful day, there was Kakashi standing on the underside of a tree branch, facing her. "Kakashi!" Sakura yelled in shock. "Miss me?" he asked teasingly. She giggled and teased back, "Yes I did. I was _so _lonely." Yet again he detached himself from the tree and back flipped to land softly on the ground. "Show off." Sakura joked. He chuckled. "Now is that any way to greet someone who just got back from an _extremely _hard mission?" She continued playing "Is that any way to greet someone who was _extremely _worried about you the _whole time _you were gone?" Kakashi laughed mischievously. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "No..." he answered, "this is." Kakashi swiftly pulled her close to him; he pulled down his mask and locked his lips with hers. She melted. Her knees gave away, so Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her up. They parted and Sakura looked up and her eyes widened; astounded. 'No wonder Kakashi wears that mask all the time,' she thought. 'He's hotter than Sauske!' screamed inner Sakura. "Saukra?" Kakashi asked, waking her from her trance. "Uh...sorry...I, uh..." He smiled one of those make-your-knees-give and melt-on-the-inside-then-out smiles. She turned red. "I guess you like what you see." Kakashi chuckled. "Well I know now why you wore that mask." He looked puzzled. She giggled, "If you didn't, all of the village's women would be chasing you." Kakashi laughed knowing it was probably true. "You've got me!" They let go of each otehr and laughed out in hysteria.

The snow silently started to fall once again. Kakashi pulled back up his mask, "How 'bout I take you home hm?" Sakura smiled, "I'd like that. Thank you." "No problem, _darling._" He replied. She playfully punched him in the arm. "oh Sakura, I'm hurt. How could you?" Kakashi pouted. "I'm sorry." Sakura said as she pretended to cry. They both laughed yet again. Kakashi took Sakura by the hand and they began to walk the long way to Sakura's home.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Also I will be posting an alternate ending soon. It will just be added like a chapter. **

**KakaSaku forever. **

**-Mystic Spirit Angel  
**


	2. Alternate Ending

**This is the alternate ending that I originally wanted to put down but I thought my readers would hate me. But for those who want to know what the original ending is…well read bellow. **

**This is set back to the present. After Sakura remembered her first kiss with Kakashi.

* * *

**

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Even though I didn't get to see his face; it was the most magical moment of my life." She felt her heart swell up in glee. She kept walking through the crystal white snow and approached a black rock. "I only wish...I told you...that I love you," she suddenly became overwhelmed with sadness. She brushed her fingers over the smooth stone with many carvings and came across a fresh name. "Kakashi Hatake'..."

* * *

**Well I'd prefer if you didn't flame me, but tell me if I should have kept it or left it out. Anyway thank you for reading.**

**-KakaSaku forever**

**Mystic Spirit Angel**


End file.
